Condenados
by MiaHaruhi
Summary: Después de la repentina muerte de su madre, Isabella Swan debe abandonar la vida que conocía en Phoenix, Arizona, y empezar de nuevo en la localidad de Forks, donde contará con el apoyo de su padre Charlie y hará nuevos amigos. Pero los problemas no tardarán en aparecer, poniendo en riesgo mucho más que su paz: su vida y la de todos aquellos a quien Bella ama.
1. Chapter 1

Querida Bella:

Te amo. Sé buena. Vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

Con amor, mamá.

La nota descansa entre las páginas de mi diario. Son las últimas palabras de mi madre hacia mí; me aterroriza la idea de que se pierda o se rompa o se ensucie siquiera. La he leído un centenar de veces desde que la encontré pegada al refrigerador hace una semana, cuando regresé de la escuela.

En ese momento mi instinto me rogó que fuera a buscar ayuda, aun si no era nada al final. Sabía que lo más prudente habría sido ir a casa de un vecino y contarle sobre la nota, pero las piernas no me respondían. Tampoco pensaba de la misma manera que lo hacía un minuto antes de llegar a casa, ni veía a mi entorno como parte de la realidad. Estaba atrapada en una horrible pesadilla de la que no tardaría en despertar. Mi madre aparecería en la cocina en cualquier segundo y me preguntaría por el examen de matemáticas de esa mañana. O tal vez el examen ni siquiera había sucedido todavía. Debía de estar en la cama y mamá entraría a mi dormitorio sin llamar, para recordarme que tenía que irme al instituto.

Los segundos pasaban y yo seguía atrapada en ese mal sueño. Mi instinto sabía qué había pasado, pero mis sentimientos se negaban a creerlo. Porque era absolutamente imposible. No existía razón en la tierra ni en ninguna parte del universo para que mi madre tomara una decisión semejante. Ella amaba la vida. Ella era feliz. Ella nunca dejaría a su única hija sola, a la deriva, culpándose por no darse cuenta de todas las señales que pudieron pasar frente a mis ojos, incluso esa misma mañana. Así que una vez que mi cuerpo se creyó su propia mentira y fui capaz de dar un paso al frente, me encaminé con paso vacilante hacia el dormitorio de mi madre. Ella debía de estar durmiendo.

—Señorita, debe abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

La amable azafata me saca de mis pensamientos. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules me miran con la misma curiosidad con que lo hacía mi madre. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta que no me deja responder si no es con un torpe movimiento de la cabeza. La mujer sonríe amablemente y se va para repetir indicaciones a otros pasajeros. Hago lo que pidió, tratando de evitar rememorar esta semana. Las ganas de llorar van desapareciendo conforme el avión aterriza en Port Angeles, bajo su típico clima gris y triste.

Honestamente, lo último que quería era ir a vivir con mi padre. No existe un vínculo entre nosotros, no puedo sentirme en casa cuando estoy con él. Es lo mismo que caminar junto a un extraño en una habitación vacía. Por eso le ofrecí quedarme con mi padrastro Phil estos meses que me separan de mi cumpleaños dieciocho, pero eso derivó en una fuerte discusión que, obviamente, ganó él. Dio un discurso sobre como mi apellido es Swan y no Dwyer; por lo tanto tendría que vivir con mi familia hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Horas más tarde papá volvió a llamar para disculparse, y decir con más calma lo que de verdad quería: estar conmigo y asegurarse de esté contenida. Además de que prometió que haría de mi estancia en Forks, un pueblecito con 3120 habitantes. No sé qué es lo debo interpretar con esa frase.

Es fácil identificarlo dentro del aeropuerto. Lo delata el uniforme de jefe de policía, y su incipiente calva. Los cabellos que todavía le quedan son del mismo tono castaño que el mío. No fue al funeral en Arizona por motivos laborales según sé, y aunque al principio no le creí, las ojeras bajo sus ojos oscuros y la expresión cansada delatan horas y horas de esfuerzo a algo que no está yendo a ningún lado. En otras circunstancias haría cientos de preguntas sobre el caso. Ahora me limito a dejar que me abrace y me dé un beso en la coronilla, en tanto desvío mis pensamientos a cualquier otra cosa que no sea la razón por la que he terminado en Forks de forma más o menos permanente.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta una vez nos separamos. Me mira con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría que denota culpabilidad. Su felicidad proviene de una tragedia que no quería. Espero nunca sentir algo así.

—Estoy bien —balbuceo apartando la vista hacia un punto distante. Sabe que estoy mintiendo, pero no me obliga a decir lo que realmente me pasa por la cabeza. Bien hecho, Charlie, pienso mientras recogemos mi escaso equipaje y lo transportamos hasta el coche patrulla.

Por lejos, debe ser el único ser humano, incluyendo a mis amigos más cercanos, que no ha insistido en que "saque todo lo que tengo dentro". Ellos no entienden que deshacerse de este dolor no llevará unos pocos días de puro llanto y lamento. Tal vez papá esté en lo cierto: vivir en Forks me ayudará a no perder la cabeza en lo que dure el duelo.

Buena parte del viaje de una hora al pueblo transcurrió en silencio. Sin ánimos de perderme en el paisaje boscoso a ambos lados de la carretera, me concentré en añadir los últimos detalles a uno de los dibujos en mi diario. Aunque tengo cuadernos más útiles para ese trabajo tengo la costumbre de dibujar donde puedo, desde una servilleta hasta en muebles. Me han castigado por rayar mesas en la escuela y mamá me amenazó con dejarme las labores hogareñas por un mes si dibujaba fuera de mi habitación.

—Te he comprado un coche —dijo Charlie de repente. Por un instante se me ocurrió que hablaba consigo mismo, pero entonces noté que me veía de refilón.

—¿Qué? ¿Un coche? —Por mucho que lo repitiera sonaba difícil de creer. Había sacado la licencia dos semanas después de cumplir dieciséis; sin embargo, el presupuesto familiar era bastante apretado para gastar en un nuevo conductor —¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—¡Lo dices como si lo hubiera robado! —Charlie fuerza una risa que suena como una tos —. Me lo vendió un viejo amigo, Billy Black. No creo que lo recuerdes. Es un Chevy de los sesenta; un poco viejo, pero te aseguro que el trasto funciona de las mil maravillas.

Trasto, repito hundiéndome en el asiento y jugueteando con mi collar. Bueno, mi mejor amigo Lucas diría que peor es nada. Peor sería ir caminando bajo la lluvia hasta la escuela. O ser llevada en la patrulla del jefe como si fuera una peligrosa criminal.

—Gracias, papá —Le dedico mi mejor sonrisa —. Prometo ser responsable.

—Sé que lo serás —dice él y el silencio vuelve a inundar el coche.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde nos detenemos frente a una construcción pintoresca de dos pisos. Las paredes blancas, el techo de tejas rojas, el jardín bien cuidado… parece salida de algún programa infantil o el anuncio de un seguro barrio residencial. Hasta hace unos años, en la rama más gruesa del árbol que crece frente a la casa, había un columpio. Charlie lo quitó cuando entendió que yo ya no iría a visitarlo en vacaciones.

Mi atención pasa de aquel recuerdo al vehículo estacionado en la calle. La camioneta, pintada de un tono rojo que roza el bordó y con guardabarros grandes y redondos, tiene aspecto de resistir las más terribles adversidades. Es estupendo.

—Gracias, papá —repito con una sonrisa un poco más amplia —. Es perfecto.

—Bienvenida a Forks, Bella —dice con aire avergonzado y bajamos del coche.

Lo sigo con parsimonia hasta la cara oeste de la casa, en el piso superior, donde está mi dormitorio. Deja los bolsos en la cama, encima de un bonito edredón azul y blanco que combina con el color de las paredes. Charlie no se entretiene explicándome lo que ya sé y balbucea algo como que tiene que preparar la cena y llamar a la estación. En cuestión de segundos estoy sola en una habitación que ha cambiado muchísimo desde que estuve aquí por última vez.

Ésta es tu casa ahora, me digo echando un vistazo a las descubiertas paredes y los muebles intactos. Del techo a dos aguas no cuelgan estrellas ni lámparas de papel. El escritorio anticuado está limpio y despejado de cualquier rastro adolescente. Los estantes que antes contenían muñecas y libros de cuentos infantiles están vacíos. Lo único que sigue igual es la alfombra gris con la estrella blanca en el centro. Es increíble que permanezca tan intacta como si recién saliera de la fábrica.

Desempaco sin prisa, empujando hasta lo más recóndito de mi cerebro todo pensamiento que no esté relacionado con la ropa. Como, por ejemplo, que mañana tengo que ir al instituto. Charlie, Phil y la psicóloga de la policía sugirieron que me tomara tantos días como creyera necesario, pero no soy buena perdiendo días de clases. Además, es mejor no retrasar la adaptación a mi nueva vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo nueve años, y mamá me lleva a pescar por primera vez. Renta un bote a un señor con aspecto gruñón y le pide también un chaleco naranja que no me gusta. Tengo que usarlo si quiero subir al bote, dice, y el señor le da la razón.

Estamos sentadas de espaldas a la otra, cada una con una caña de pescar y esperando que aparezcan los peces. Mamá dice que le pedirá una receta a mi abuela para cocinarlos. Yo miro la superficie del agua, que me habla.

—Ven —susurra —. No tengas miedo. Estarás bien.

Mamá grita aterrorizada cuando me lanzo al agua. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo tonta que soy, pero ya es tarde. Algo me aferra el tobillo y me empuja con fuerza hacia lo profundo del lago. Estoy asustada y no puedo liberarme. Voy a morir…

Está amaneciendo cuando despierto, enredada en las sábanas y respirando con dificultad. Las manos me tiemblan ligeramente mientras me siento en el borde de la cama y me deshago la trenza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no revivía ese traumático recuerdo. Años de terapia se encargaron de llevarlo a lo más profundo de mi memoria, de donde escapó para hacer más notorios los malos momentos.

Finalmente decido que volver a dormir no es una opción, así que voy hasta el armario y busco las mejores prendas para un clima templado. No hay mucho que escoger. Mi ropa de Arizona es ligera y perfecta para los días cálidos, que en Forks puedes contar con una mano. Papá prometió que me ayudaría monetariamente a cambiar mi guardarropa, pero por hoy tendré que conformarme con mis jeans gastados, una camiseta blanca sobre un sweater de lana y unas para nada abrigadas botas.

Todavía es temprano para bajar a desayunar. Charlie debe seguir roncando. Me acomodo en la silla del escritorio, escribo algunas frases en mi diario y, de a poco, cualquier otro pensamiento es reemplazado por el recuerdo de la excursión de pesca. Mi madre estaba histérica cuando por fin me sacó del agua, semiinconsciente. La podía escuchar rogándome que no cerrara los ojos y repitiendo que todo estaría bien siempre que me mantuviera alerta.

Pero eso fue hace muchos años. Tiempo pasado; es hora de seguir adelante.

Inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces. Hoy es un día importante. O al menos así lo veo a pesar de las circunstancias. El primer día de clases siempre es complicado y, dado que la cantidad de alumnos en el instituto de Forks apenas roza los trescientos cincuenta y siete, es inevitable que al menos una persona se me acerque para hacerme sentir bienvenida. Lo que me asusta es la expresión que pondrán cuando me vean.

 _La hija de la suicida…_

—¡Bella! —Papá entra a mi cuarto sin llamar antes. Me agarra por sorpresa y doy un respingo en la silla del escritorio. Rápidamente giro y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, medio enojada, medio curiosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto poniéndome de pie. Él se me queda viendo como atontado, como quien se acaba de enterar que tiene a su hija adolescente viviendo en la casa.

—N-no… N-nada, hija —Carraspea, nervioso, y evita mirarme a la cara —. Tengo que ir al trabajo ahora mismo. No tardes en bajar. Ten cuidado, y buena suerte en tu primer día.

Se va sin más, dejándome totalmente confundida y preocupada por la salud mental de mi padre. En cuanto escucho que se va en la patrulla, tomo mi mochila, mi anorak y bajo a preparar un desayuno lo bastante decente para soportar hasta el almuerzo. La verdad es que mis conocimientos culinarios no son tan amplios como mi madre quiso que fueran. No tengo mano para la cocina, ni la paciencia. Ella en cambio podía dedicarse las veinticuatro horas del día a preparar todo tipo de platillos que te hacían agua la boca.

Papá no lo hace mal tampoco. Un dulce y delicioso aroma hace gruñir mi estómago en cuanto estoy a escasos metros de la cocina. Dejó sobre la diminuta mesa una taza de chocolate caliente, un plato de tostadas doradas y un frasco de jalea de uva (mi favorita). Anoche preparó un filete con papas que dejó en claro que ama su soltería. Pocas mujeres se resisten a un uniformado que cocina y con un amplio conocimiento musical.

Desayuno sin prisa, evitando echar mano a mi teléfono. Mis amigos me enviaron muchos mensajes deseándome suerte en Forks, y les agradecí, pero no parecen satisfechos. Quieren recordarme una y otra vez que ya no estoy con ellos, que no tengo madre y que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que pueda ser feliz de nuevo.

Después de comer lanzo el teléfono a lo profundo de mi mochila, y doy un corto paseo por la casa antes de salir. No ha cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Los muebles son los mismos que papá y mamá compraron en sus primeros meses de matrimonio, excepto por el juego de sofás y los electrodomésticos. Lo que no se ha movido para nada es la espada samurái que cuelga sobre la repisa de la chimenea, justo arriba de una serie de fotografías mías con diferentes edades, peinados y escenarios.

Incapaz de permanecer en el silencio por más tiempo, me echo encima el anorak y me enfrento a la intensa llovizna. No me retraso buscando las llaves de la casa y refugiándome en la cálida cabina del monovolumen. En el interior aún flota un tenue aroma a tabaco y menta que me revuelve el estómago. Enciendo el coche con un infartante estruendo y, pasada la sorpresa, me pongo en marcha.

No es difícil llegar hasta el instituto, aun siguiendo las vagas e imprecisas indicaciones que papá dio durante la cena. Estaciono en la calle, frente a un edificio cuyo cartel sobre la puerta reza "Oficina Principal". Cuando bajo la llovizna se ha detenido pero soplan ráfagas de viento helado que mecen peligrosamente los árboles a mí alrededor.

Entro a la oficina con cautela, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido, y mi primer pensamiento es que cambiar el frío por el calor tan deprisa me hará enfermar antes de que termine la semana. Mi mirada vaga por la habitación cuadrada y modestamente decorada, y se detiene en la regordeta y pelirroja mujer que tararea mientras ordena papeles detrás del mostrador que divide la oficina. Ella me ve también y sonríe con dulzura.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —pregunta dejando sus papeles para dedicarme toda su atención.

—Soy Isabella Swan —digo con voz tan firme como soy capaz de emplear. La mujer arquea una ceja con el suficiente disimulo para no ser considerado grosero —. Acabo de mudarme.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —se apresura a asentir y me da la espalda.

Yo aprovecho para husmear en los papeles que han pegado en las paredes. Anuncios de ventas de bicicletas, clases particulares… un aviso a color con tres fotografías, dos chicos y una muchacha, y debajo la alerta de desaparecidos. Sin proponérmelo arrastro los pies hacia el cartel para ver mejor las fotos. Hay algo en los rasgos de la chica, afilados y altivos, que me resulta vagamente familiar.

—Aun no los encuentran —suspira la mujer, de cuya presencia me olvidé por completo. Me vuelvo hacia ella y noto una mezcla de orgullo y lástima en su mirada. No deseo saber por qué —. Bueno, es lo que pasa con quienes se salen del camino. Espero que sólo estén perdidos y tu padre los halle sanos y salvos —suspira otra vez y sacude los papeles que trae en la mano —. Aquí tengo un plano de la escuela y tus horarios.


End file.
